


His Butler, Matched

by SarahBellawritingshit (Bug_jpeg)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Human & Country Names Used, Most ships referenced but not explicitly shown, Multi, countries are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_jpeg/pseuds/SarahBellawritingshit
Summary: "Boy?" Ivan's lips curled in disgust. "And who might this boy be?""Ciel Phantomhive."///Ciel's headache only gets worse with the arrival of a mysterious girl and her maid, not to mention a new grim reaper on the block. Looks like Sebastian's going to have his hands full.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Our names are Sarah and Bella, and we are the authors of this crossover story :) We love comments and constructive criticism, so don't be shy in the comments. If you have any questions for us, are interested in the update schedule, or want to see doodles and sneak peeks before chapters are published, you can visit us on tumblr at draw-a-black-circle.tumblr.com :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between countries deciding the fate of a girl doesn't go as planned.

"What are we to do with her? It's only natural they'd go for her next--she's unstable enough as it is." Bushy eyebrows were furrowed in obvious distress and anger, arms crossed in front of him. The blonde man was clearly not having a good time  

"I'd kill them first." A Russian man with a scarf obscuring his neck and lower face seemed to have an aura of intent to kill surrounding him.

"Ivan, please." A thick Chinese accent from a woman sitting straight as an arrow, dark eyes set in an icy stare. "I'd do anything for our daughter too, but we cannot just kill a reaper. Imagine the chaos we'd unleash." 

"I do not care. This is the fourth time that 'Via' girl has been spotted. Four times too many."

Another woman with light brown hair and an attractive face cleared her throat from across the room. She had been watching her husband and the worried couple go in circles for too long. "Why doesn't the girl stay with us? Our public is a bit more welcoming--she'd be safe."

"Hiding in plain sight-"

"Francine!" The blonde man burst out. "How could she stay with us? England has more of the supernatural than the rest of the countries combined! And you know what happened to the last queen!"

"The last queen made an enemy of the wrong person, dear Arthur." 

The new queen smiled slyly, and Arthur felt dread creep up his spine. "No, no, no! You don't mean-"

"Mean what?" The Chinese empress asked curtly. 

"There is a boy she could stay with, a demon who commands another even more powerful. Combined with the maid's powers, they could keep each other safe."

"Boy?" Ivan's lips curled in disgust. "And who might this boy be?"

"Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Ciel-Arrival at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is the tea not to your taste?"
> 
> "Oh no, it's lovely." She even took another drink, as if it would cover up her obvious lie. "It's just a little different from what I'm used to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Whoot! (This will likely never happen again lol)

It was too cold to be standing outside for an indefinite amount of time, even to wait for the niece of the King and Queen. That was why Sebastian was doing it, and I was waiting comfortably inside. My comfort did nothing to soothe my annoyance though.

As the Queen's loyal servant, it was true that she could order me whichever way she pleased. But a babysitter? That was a slap to the face. Did she not know who I was?

Even her note was disrespectful. It was vague, and left me with little idea of what exactly what I would be doing. I didn't even know what she looked like for God's sake! Tall, short, a baby, an old woman?

The clock struck half past three, and I looked out the window. The niece was supposed to be here at this time, and yet there was no carriage in sight. How unprofessional.

I was fully prepared to dislike this niece for wasting my time, but strange horses and a driver came into view. One minute late. I suppose that isn't something to hold a petty grudge over. Still irritating.

I shrugged on my coat and walked out to stand by Sebastian, who hadn't moved an inch in the past half hour. "Too boring inside, young master?" He didn't even move an inch to look at me.

"Shut up." The carriage parked, and I stepped forward with Sebastian to greet the guests.

The girl who took Sebastian's hand was very, very small. I almost thought she wouldn't be able to step down, even with Sebastian's help, but she stuck the landing. She had deep brown, almost black hair that was neatly pulled away from her face and into a bun. Her purple dress resembled a qipao, with short, gold trimmed sleeves and embellishments. Certainly something fit for royalty. Surely she must have been cold, but the biting wind didn't seem to phase her. She stood primly to the side while Sebastian assisted what I assumed was her maid. She dressed the part, a mid-calf length blue dress with a white apron and black boots. Her hair was long, reaching to the small of her back with a signature cow lick between her bangs. When she stood on the ground, she was level with Sebastian, but she appeared average while stepping out of the carriage, as if she had stretched out when she straightened herself.

They both stared at me, the small, raven haired girl and the tall blonde one, until I cleared my throat. "I, Ciel, Earl Phantomhive welcome you to my manor." I angled myself to allow them a full of the estate.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home for the time being." _As if I had any choice._ She had a distinctive voice, the origin of which I couldn't quite place. " I am Selene." I waited for more from her--a title, a last name, anything. But she just stood there with her prim smile and folded hands.

"Right this way." Sebastian gestured smoothly, directing us inside. Selene signaled to her maid to pick up her luggage from the carriage and I nodded at Sebastian to do the same. I waited for Selene to step forward first, then caught sight of the maid, her face barely peeking out from behind a pile of luggage. Sebastian moved to assist her, as I ordered him to do, but the maid shifted to the side to keep the luggage out of his reach. The puzzled expression on his face was laughable.

"I got it. Don't worry about me." The first distinctive feature I could gather from her curtly refusing Sebastian's aide was her accent. She was distinctly from the States, which would explain her strange choice in appropriate maid attire and weird looking hair. Selene was a different case, however, and didn't sound at all like her maid. I could only assume they came from vastly far apart places.

"If we are to be working together throughout the duration of your stay, it would be wise to allow me to assist you." Sebastian had an underlying tone of irritation. It would have been rude, had he not been talking to someone of the same status. "You'll find I am a very capable butler."

"And you'll find I'm just as, if not a more capable maid, so why don't you let me do my job and I'll leave you to yours."

Selene quietly looked over her shoulder and shot daggers at her maid. "Come now, Izabelle, that is no way to talk to one of our gracious hosts." Her sharp gaze fell on Sebastian and she smiled. "Do forgive her. She has not been in my service long, and it has been a while since we were guests in another home. Please, feel free to help her despite her protests." The maid, Izabelle, scowled and begrudgingly held out her arms for Sebastian to grab some of the luggage threatening to spill from her arms. My butler didn't struggle with the weight and we were finally able to take this. . . _interesting_ party inside. Perhaps I could take the opportunity to ask Selene some questions about her visit that had been bothering me since I received the letter.

Sebastian left to show Izabelle the way to Selene's quarters, and Selene and I sat in awkward silence at the table, sipping at the tea that had already been set. Well, I was sipping. From what I had noticed Selene had only picked up the cup once before remaining still. She hardly moved, not even seeming to breathe. I tried to make some sort of conversation to ease the tension. "Is the tea not to your taste?"

"Oh no, it's lovely." She even took another drink, as if it would cover up her obvious lie. "It's just a little different from what I'm used to."

_Finally, something to work with._ "And what might that be?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bore you with talk of tea." _Damn it._ "My maid will handle it." I wanted to press the issue, if only to learn a little more about the girl who would be living with me for God knows how long, but I didn't want to ward away any other unprompted clues.

The silence was stifling, and I was glad when Sebastian and Izabelle finally returned. Izabelle replaced the teacup that sat in front of her mistress, and I again found myself curious. After taking a long sip from the new cup, Selene finally seemed settled, and I trusted myself to attempt small talk once more. "You have been to England before?"

"Not often. My parents and I are to busy to stray this far from home. You know how work can get, with the queens you've had to serve." I caught a small chuckle--not from Selene, but Izabelle. The imprudence! If Selene heard her maid, she ignored and continued with tea. "Now, I hope we don't burden you too much-"

"No, any relative to the Queen is welcome." I could almost feel Sebastian repressing a chuckle of his own at my blatant lie.

She smiled, as if I was a child that misunderstood something she was trying to explain. "Yes, naturally. However, I have my own business to attend to, as do you. I must forewarn you that I won't have time from tea parties or soirées."

What exactly had she heard of me to have formed this opinion of me? "I assure you, you won't have to worry about any distractions." At least, there weren't any planned, as far as I could tell.

I stood, and Selene took the cue, pushing away from the table. "I'll see you later, Earl Phantomhive." I bowed, then made my way to my study, knowing Sebastian was following behind. I stepped inside, ready to begin forgetting what had just happened, then stifled my own groan.

"Elizabeth?! What are you doing here? Who let you into my study?"

Elizabeth, my bubbly fiancée of many years, pouted and wagged a disapproving finger at me. "Now, Ciel, is that really the way to speak to your dear fiancée? How many times must I tell you to call me Lizzie!"

"Elizabeth-"

"For the millionth time-"

"I'm being serious! Now is not the time to be hanging pink curtains and forcing pink bonnets onto my servants." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the memory. ""I have a very important guest staying."

She rolled her eyes, standing from behind my desk. Of course she wasn't going to listen to reason. "Ciel, I'm not a kid anymore, and neither are you. If we're going to be married, and don't forget we don't have much longer until then, how am I supposed to live here as your wife if I don't even feel welcome." I didn't answer, not trusting my mouth to refrain from expressing the fact that a marriage had stopped being important for me long ago. There was no way I could break the engagement, however. Not if I wanted to save face. "Say what you want, but I'm here to stay!"

"Eliza-Lizzie, something has come up-"

"And Mother approved this." She crossed her arms and grinned victoriously. I couldn't oppose my aunt on a matter like this. Who knows how'd she'd react. "Now this guest, who is she?"

I couldn't anticipate her reaction, and I wasn't looking forward to it. "The Queen's niece, Selene."

"This is perfect!" _Oh joy._ "Your estate needs more of a feminine touch you know."

"She'll be very busy, she has official business to handle-"

"We'll be able to host lovely parties, and fill the place with music and pretty dresses and people and dancing! It'll be so much better than it was just me and you." She grew quiet, playing with her nails. "Just like a real engaged couple."

Again, I restrained from a response other than, "Go ahead and get settled in. I'll introduce Selene to you tomorrow over breakfast. Do not bother her until then. Got that?" She nodded giddily, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, I'm so excited, Ciel! The manor will finally become a happy place again!" She scurried out, passing Sebastian. He waited for the doors to shut completely before speaking.

"Lady Elizabeth's timing certainly is interesting."

"I'll have the others keep her busy. We can't have her bothering Selene, or else the Queen might degrade me even more."

Maybe I'd get lucky. Selene didn't seem like the type of person to share too many interests with Lizzie, but again, I knew close to nothing about women. Perhaps Selene's business would have to do with hosting and such.

A wonderful stroke of luck indeed.

 


End file.
